Feeding units may be used for feeding any machine, such as a drilling machine, boring machine and the like, into a target object. Also, when the target object is large, the feeding is particularly helpful as a human operator might not be needed to supervise the operation. This may also be helpful in areas where it is not possible for the human operator to access and supervise the drilling operation.
There are many systems known in the art that implement the feeding unit. In such systems, the feeding motor may feed drilling heads along the stand at a constant feeding force. Here, the drill may enter the drilling object with a predetermined speed and force set by the user, however, the drilling head might slide away from the desired area on the drilling object and the drilling may not yield a proper shape. Further, the drilling object may have multiple layers of different materials, which may need different feeding force and speed. This may lead to the motor being overloaded and may cause permanent damage to it.
Another problem of the system is that the feeding unit may not know that the drilling operation is complete and it may continue to feed. This may cause damage to other peripheral systems and unnecessary loss of electric power.
Also, mounting and dismounting of the current feeding systems is a tedious process as flywheel clutches are used, which may complicate the whole process. Also, use of screws and other such securing components, may make the process time-consuming.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved method and device for implementing the feeding units, which will overcome or decrease the disadvantages of motor overloading, head sliding, excessive feeding and complex mounting/dismounting.